


The Roman

by Ambreignsonly



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - How I Met Your Mother Fusion, How I Met Your Mother References, How I Met Your Mother Spoilers, Inspired by How I Met Your Mother, M/M, The main realationship is Ambreigns, the others are just mentioned.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 02:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8384470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambreignsonly/pseuds/Ambreignsonly
Summary: Base on the episode 12 season 8 of how i met your mother.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I absolutely love this show and I decided to do this scene between Roman and Dean, I hope you like it, I don't own anything the story line is from how I met your mother, I changed some things to accommodate my story but either way I don't own anything.

This was a long process that took place when I realized that fucking with an incalculable number of person was over for me, that I didn't want to just sleep with someone, that I didn't want meaning less sex anymore, that I was in love with Roman Reigns. Sure we already had a story together, but I realized that I wanted to be with him for the rest of my life. So I left my past behind, writing my new play in the play book. For you to understand what I'm saying, I need to rewind a bit.

 **One month ago**. 

Roman and I were friend. We had broke up for more than 7 months and had agreed to stay friends because having to chose a side wasn't nice of them for their own friend and it worked like that they both were okay with it. I slept with women and men, well I actually liked to be single I could start sleeping with everyone I wanted and continue the play book, a book with all the lie and technic I used with some or men to sleep with them. While Roman was trying to date someone for real. It worked for a while and eventually I found a girl that I liked. For a while it was perfect all of our friends were in a relationship, the gang was nice and we had to break it. We were in a bar, all of us. Seth and Sami, the perfect couple, they were married, together since college and they gave good advice. Jimmy and Naomie, they were together for a while now and I was extremely happy for them, since it seemed to go well. After a night of drinking Seth and Sami and Jimmy and Naomi had to go leaving me and Roman alone since both of our date had something early in the morning they left in the night. We drank more than what we should and on the way back home in the cab we kissed and neither him or me could tell who had leaned in first, it just happened. We promised not to talk about it for the good sake of our relationship.It worked, till I had this small accident and the only face I saw as I think I would die, was Roman's. After that I knew that I had to have him. The problem was that we were both in a relationship. That was till Fin and Roman had a fight and he came to me crying, once again alcohol got in the way and well the kiss came back again. I wanted this kiss, but when Roman came back to reality he said that it wasn't a good idea and that we should stop, after that he went out of my apartement and I didn't hear from him for a while, we where kind of avoiding each other, till Naomi came in the way and invited us all to a party. Culpability was running in our veins and when we both saw each other with someone else in our arms the culpability was too much, we talked and both of us agree that we should tell them. What we both failed to do the first time. Once the party was over we agreed to break up and get together. The only problem was that Roman decided to don't do it at the last second without saying it to me, so I broke up with Becky, leaving her behind and when I knocked on his door, Finn opened the door.

"Hey, Dean, what's up?"

"Oh, uh... Finn. I... Is Roman here?"

"Yeah he is just wait a second."

I waited and when Roman saw me, guilt was showing on his face. He shook it saying no and I felt reality hit me. Now I was alone and he was happy. I needed to have him. So I made a plan. This plan won't be revealed till the end of my story. This night I spent a lot of time thinking about it till the plan was perfect. 

**Back in the present.**

A whole month had passed by since I started working in my plan and Roman and Finn got separated when Finn said that he didn't want child I saw that as the first step of my plan, I just had to play my card right. I consoled him and really took care of him till he was back on his feet and when he tried to come back to me subtlety I said that I was done with him, closing the door, saying that we were good as friend and as a matter of fact I met someone for me.

"You know, now that we are both single, there is nothing that can prevent us from sleeping together..."

"Rome, we both know this doesn't work, we tried before and it didn't work and... I am not single anymore I met a guy not long ago but I think he is perfect for me. Let's just close that door and move on right? We are better as friend."

Roman tried to play it cool, but as soon as Seth and Sami came in the bar Seth could tell something was wrong. He asked to Roman to come with him for the drink and just like that it was on.

**Seth and Roman.**

"What the trouble? You have those crazy eyes of yours when you can't have something you want."

" ** _I will have him back_**."

"Oh god. Seriously? Why? Give me one good reason."

" We were great together, I want him back."

"You only want him cause you can't have him."

"He is with someone. We never heard of it. This is just crazy I'm sure he doesn't even love him. This is not the guy for him."

"You don't even know who it is ho-"

"I know because I am the guy for him."

"Roman, this is _insane_."

Just like that the table had turn, Roman became nuts, but I didn't want him to only want something he can't have I wanted him to love me. So the plan went on and on for months, I started talking about Randy often and when he met the gang he was nice and everybody loved him, except Roman, well let's just say that their relation had always been complicated since they work together and Randy always got on Roman's nerves. The tentatives to break our couple were numerous, but it never worked. Roman tried to show Randy the playbook, we had a fight and then we moved on, proving to Roman that we were stronger than that. Our couple went pass all the blow Roman threw at us, till my plan came to an end.

I was with Seth, alone we were talking and I threw the bomb at him. Seth was completely upset, looking at me like I was crazy.

"Dean this is... That's a big new, are you sure you really want this?"

"Yeah, I mean, me and Randy, we are just... Perfect for each other. He likes my jokes, accept my past, laughs about it. I don't need to lie to him. I love him."

"Why did you told me?"

" I needed to tell it to someone. You seemed like the great guy to do it."

"Wait, you won't tell to the other? I mean... Why not?"

"I guess I just don't want them to try to convince me to do otherwise Roman doesn't like him and... Just promise me you won't tell."

"Dean I.."

"Please, Seth I need you for this once."

"Okay, I promise."

"When?"

"Tonight. At the park where we met you know? It's Randy's favorite place."

"Tonight?"

"Yeah. We have a date at 7 pm."

"Okay... Uh congrats man, Randy's a great guy I hope you the best."

Dean smiled because even if Seth didn't completely approved my choice he supported me.

"Thanks man, let's go home?" Seth had a big night tonight with Sami, Jimmy and Naomi and Roman, I was suppose to be there but I had somewhere else to be this night.

**At the bar, an hour before the marriage proposal.**

Roman got a text from Seth, asking him to meet him at the bar while I was preparing the park for my big night. When Roman arrived he asked want was wrong while Seth was wondering how he would tells this to him.

"Seth what's the urgency? You told me you had something to tell me."

"Ro, I have something to ask you."

"Yeah... Go on."

"I need you to be very honest with me because this might change an entire life."

"Okay I promise."

"Are you in love with Dean?"

There is a long pause when Roman sighs and looks down and this is the crucial moment.

"Yes I am and it's killing me."

"I don't want you to come tonight, I want you to go at the park and tell him."

"What?"

"Dean is going to ask to Randy."

"What? No, it's not true." Roman could feels his eyes burns and tears falling down his cheeks.

"It is Roman. He's going to ask him tonight, in the park at their date at 7 pm. You have an hour to make a choice."

"I can't... I can't just go and blow it. I... I said I was going to be there for your gallery and... And I want him to be happy, if he is happy then..."

"Oh cut the crap, I don't need you Ro, but your heart needs you to listen to him. You said to me right in this bar months ago that you were the guy for him. Help him sees it before he does a big mistake. After that it's going to be too late Ro."

"I... You are right I can't let him do that. I need to at least try and if it doesn't work then I'm going to let him marry Randy and left the town to leave him some space."

"You are sure of what you want?"

"Yeah, I want him Seth."

"Then go for it."

That is how we get to now, where I am standing in the park, hiding behind a tree, looking at the decorated park, waiting for my date. Roman shows up, like I knew he would and I wait. He goes for the table light up with candle and rose petals. He looks at the paper and frowns. This is what the paper says.

_**The Roman** _

_Step 1_

_Admit to yourself you still have feeling for him._

_Step 2_

_Chose the completely wrong moment to make a drunken move after having shot down on purpose._

_Step 3_

_Agree that you two don't work together, locking the door on any future you could have together... Which will drive Roman crazy._

_Step 4_

_Roman goes nuts_

_Step 5_

_Find the person who annoys Roman the most and ask for his help, explain everything to Randy and hope he will help._

_Step 6_

_Pretend to be dating Randy._

_Step 7_

_Wait until Roman inevitably break into your place to the play book and show it to Randy._

_Step 8_

_After Randy finds about the play book have your first big fight._

_Step 9_

_Prove your loyalty to Randy by burning the playbook and actually burn it, you don't need it anymore._

_Step 10_

_Because your friend have no boundaries, they will inevitably have an intervention for Roman._

_Step 11_

_Tell only Seth about your plan to propose to Randy._

_Step 12_

_Wait till Seth tells it to Roman, if he does it means you have his blessing._

_Step 13_

_Roman arrives in her favorite place in the word and find out about the secret final page of the playbook, the last play you will ever run._

_Step 14_

Roman realizes he his standing underneath a mistletoe.

This is where I comes out of behind the tree, Roman posing his eyes on me, he seems shocked, angry, confused and kind of relieved. I look at him, hoping that he will says yes. 

"Even you... Even someone as insane as you must realise that this is too far... You lied to me, manipulated me for weeks. Do you really think I could ever kiss you after that? Do you think I could ever trust you after that? This is the proof of why we don't work. Why we will never work. So thank you, you've set me free because... How could I be with a man who think that this trick, this enormous lie could ever make me want to date him again?"

  
"Turn it over." This is all I say before he turns is attention on the paper, I go on my knee and he reads.

 _Step 15_  
_**Hope he says yes.**_

I have the ring, I'm on my knee when he looks at me kind of confused and I say.

  
"Roman Reigns, will you marry me?"

  
He smiles a bit and his eyes are full of tears before a yes comes out of his mouth and I kiss him, he kisses me back, I then put the ring on his finger, we are both smiling before we kiss again.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. Sorry if it was bad, let me know what you think.
> 
> Xoxoxo  
> S


End file.
